Les couleurs
by Setsu Nomiya
Summary: Certaines personnes résument leur vie avec des mots, d'autres avec des objets. Adrien, lui, le faisait avec des couleurs.
1. Les trois couleurs

**Ohayo minna-san! Daijobu?**

 **Voici un two-shot assez particulier pour moi car c'est la première fois que je teste ce genre d'écrit. J'espère cependant que ça vous plaira quand même ^^ bonne lecture 3 3 3**

* * *

S'il devait résumer sa vie, il le ferait avec trois couleurs.

D'abord, le bleu.

Bleu, la couleur du ciel, signe d'espoir et de liberté pour le jeune adolescent qu'il était. Celle aussi des yeux si froids de son père, qui l'empêchait de vivre librement. Une couleur si paradoxale au début.

Ensuite, le noir.

Noir, qui n'était qu'au début que la couleur de l'obscurité de sa chambre, lui rappelant sa solitude. Noir, comme son humeur, malgré le fait qu'il soit si souriant. Pourtant, le noir eut un jour une nouvelle signification.  
Noir, comme le pelage de ce kwami qui apparut dans sa vie. Y voyant une liberté inespérée, il se transforma immédiatement et s'observa.  
Il était entièrement vêtu de noir.

Quelques instants après, cette couleur revint sous une autre forme, accompagnée d'une autre, plus dominante. La troisième couleur.

Rouge.

Rouge, la couleur principale du costume de sa coéquipière qui débutait, elle aussi. Avec elle, il pouvait exprimer plus librement ce qu'il ressentait. Plus tard, il découvrit qu'elle avait aussi la première couleur, le bleu.

Un bleu magnifique, celui de ses yeux, emplis de détermination et de franchise, qui pouvaient se montrer si rassurants pour les parisiens apeurés et pour lui, qui partageait le même destin qu'elle. Il l'observa.

Bleu, qui lui donnait plus de raisons de sourire que de s'apitoyer sur son sort. Bleu, la couleur du ciel dont il avait l'impression d'être si proche quand il combattait le crime, bleu, qui pouvait s'illuminer quand sa partenaire était heureuse d'avoir vaincu l'ennemi.  
Noir, la seule couleur qu'ils avaient en commun, qui lui apportait du réconfort dans un sens car sans elle, il ne connaîtrait pas tout ça.  
Rouge, qui lui rappelait à chaque instant la nature de ses sentiments envers cette mystérieuse et magnifique jeune fille. Après tout, ne s'agissait-il pas de la couleur de l'amour ?

Oui, ces trois couleurs voulaient dire tellement de choses pour lui, qui étaient les représentations de ses sentiments et de sa vie. Encore maintenant d'ailleurs.

Il respirait lourdement. Il tourna difficilement la tête pour croiser les yeux de sa coéquipière.

Bleu.

Un bleu qu'il avait l'impression connaître depuis toujours et en même temps, de ne l'avoir jamais vu, à cause de la tristesse et de la panique qu'il pouvait y lire, malgré les larmes qui emplissaient les si beaux yeux de sa partenaire.

Il sourit péniblement et voulut lever sa main pour caresser la joue de celle qu'il aimait. Cependant, il s'arrêta en voyant la couleur dont elle était teintée.

Rouge.

Rouge, la couleur de ses sentiments. Rouge, la couleur de son propre sang. Après tout, n'était-ce pas aussi la couleur de la mort ?

Il voyait les lèvres de sa partenaire bouger, mais il n'entendait plus rien. Son bras tomba lourdement sur les jambes de celle-ci, qui le tenait comme pour ne pas le laisser partir.

Il continua de la fixer. Son sourire ne le quitta pas, même quand il ferma les yeux.

Noir.

* * *

 **Pas taper s'il vous plaît! Je sais que Chat Noir a beaucoup de fans (dont j'en fais partie) mais ne m'en voulez pas! Pour celles et ceux qui n'aiment pas cette fin, veuillez lire le chapitre 2. Il s'agit d'une suite facultative pour les personnes n'aimant pas les death fic. N'hésitez pas à me dire ce que vous en pensez ^^**

 **Matane 3 3 3**


	2. La quatrième couleur

**Merci d'avoir cliqué sur ce chapitre ^^ j'espère que la suite vous plaira 3 3 3**

* * *

Il se sentait bizarre. Et il avait un peu mal. Quand il ouvrit les yeux, la lumière l'aveugla. Ce fut d'autant plus douloureux car elle était amplifiée par une couleur.

Le blanc.

Il cligna difficilement les yeux, voyant un peu flou. Puis il bougea la tête pour essayer de reconnaître l'endroit et de se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. Il finit par sentir sur son bras une pression, douce et légère. Il remarqua alors la jeune fille à ses côtés et plongea ses yeux dans les siens.

Ils étaient bleus.

Des larmes quittaient cette couleur qu'il reconnaîtrait entre mille. Cependant, le regard était empli d'espoir. Il finit par vaguement se rappeler ce qui lui était arrivé. De nouveau, il observa le visage de la jeune fille.

Il était pâle. Presque blanc.

Alors, pour la rassurer, il voulut lui faire un de ses fameux sourires mais la douleur revint alors il grimaça, ce qui eut pour effet d'inquiéter l'adolescente qui se pencha vers lui.

« -Ma… lady, articula péniblement le jeune homme.

-Je suis là Chaton, ne t'inquiète pas, murmura-t-elle, la voix étranglée par les sanglots. »

Mais quelque chose n'allait pas. Quelque chose manquait. Il fixa de nouveau les yeux bleus et le visage blanc. Et il comprit.

Le rouge et le noir n'étaient pas là. Quoique, en se concentrant bien sur les yeux, le rouge encerclait le bleu, probablement à force de pleurer.

Soudain, en observant le visage dans sa globalité, il reconnut une autre personne, qu'il connaissait bien aussi.

« Ma… ri… nette ? »

Elle ne disait rien, se contentant de hocher la tête en souriant et en caressant ses cheveux. Le cerveau toujours embrouillé, il se dit que c'était une des rares fois où il ne voyait pas le visage de la jeune fille de cette couleur.

D'habitude, il était plutôt rouge.

Deux petites silhouettes apparurent aux côtés de la jeune fille. Une noire, qu'il connaissait maintenant à la perfection, et une autre qui, à l'inverse, lui était totalement inconnue.

Elle était rouge et noire. Avec des yeux bleus.

Il tenta une nouvelle fois de parler lorsqu'il entendit un bruit près de lui, les kwamis se cachant en l'entendant aussi. Il tourna une nouvelle la tête avec lenteur et vit une silhouette qu'il connaissait bien, mais en même temps si différente de d'habitude. Celle de son père.

Ses yeux bleu glace étaient remplis d'inquiétude, son visage aussi blanc que celui de la jeune fille, avec un peu de rouge aux joues et essoufflé, comme s'il avait couru. C'était la première fois qu'il voyait son père dans cet état.

« -Adrien ! Que t'est-il arrivé ?!

-Il a été blessé durant l'attaque de l'akumatisé, expliqua l'adolescente. Il vient juste de se réveiller. »

Il observa son père, sans rien dire. Lui non plus ne disait rien, essayant de reprendre contenance en voyant son fils réveillé.

Plusieurs minutes passèrent. Le bleu, le noir, le rouge… toutes ces couleurs qui teintaient sa vie étaient présentes. Sous de nouvelles formes essentiellement. C'était étrange. Et réconfortant. Et maintenant, une nouvelle couleur apparaissait.

Le blanc.

La première couleur qu'il ait vu en se réveillant. La couleur qu'avaient les visages des personnes auxquelles il tenait tant, signe qu'elles aussi tenaient à lui. D'ailleurs, voir autant de blanc sur le visage de sa partenaire lui avait permis de comprendre qui elle était réellement. Il savait qui elle était, enfin. Ça le rendait heureux. Et voir à quel point son père était inquiet pour lui aussi, lui qui était si peu expressif.

Le blanc était aussi la couleur de l'uniforme de l'infirmière qui venait d'entrer pour dire à son père et à celle qu'il aimait de sortir pour qu'il puisse se reposer, ce qu'ils firent avec peu d'enthousiasme. L'infirmière dut d'ailleurs leur donner un coup de main. Ensuite, elle lui fit quelques examens et le laissa enfin se reposer. Il fixa de nouveau le plafond et tenta de réfléchir. Il se dit que le blanc avait pris une place assez importante tellement rapidement… Elle était devenue synonyme de vie pour lui. Il commença à apprécier cette couleur, au point de se demander à quel point elle irait à celle qu'il aimait si elle en était entièrement vêtue…

S'il devait résumer sa vie, il le ferait en quatre couleurs :

Le bleu, le noir, le rouge et le blanc.

* * *

 **Voili voilou! Qu'en avez-vous pensé? N'hésitez pas à me le dire, je suis ouverte à toutes critiques, du moment qu'elles soient constructives ^^**

 **Matane 3 3 3**


End file.
